Paw patrol the cray saga episode 1: the new vanguards
this is episode 1 of my new and improved cray saga series (all characters belong to their rightful owners) story (our first scene opens up on another planet, called cray. A warrior clad in what appears to be football based armor is facing a thunder dragon) Thunder dragon: (roars and slashes with shadows) warrior: i guard! (another warrior in armor with a spiked ball like his appears in front of the other warrior and protects him) Thunder dragon: impressive. but i doubt u have enough in you for a counter attack! Warrior:(confidently smiles) u think wrong. im riding up to grade 3 right now! (the Warrior glows) Warrior:NOW RIDE THE VANGUARD! (in his place is a giant mechanized warrior with fists of steel appears) DESCEND DUDLEY EMPEROR Thunder dragon dragon: uh oh Mech warrior: (smites the dragon with his powerful charge attack and the screen cuts to the theme song) Paw patrol the cray saga op 1: cardfight vanguard op 7: v-road http://youtu.be/UunTOYfDXzc (the scene opens up in a card shop with two kids finnishing a vanguard match) boy 1: no fair i would have beat u akira! akira:(smiles) sore loser as usual huh lucas lucas: i am NOT a sore loser ????:says the guy who wines evertime he loses a match lucas: stay out of this rai rai:(gets angry) grrrrr lucas:(scared)s-sorry akira:(giggles) rai: so akira did you send that letter to penelope yet (giggles) akira: first of all it was to gl6 ABOUT penelope, and second yes i did lucas: akira just accept it, there is no way you can meet penelope, she is a fictional character akira: dont remind me (droops all sad) rai: lucas! lucas: what? im just speakin the truth akira: (sighs)(thinks: he's right ill never meet her......there is no such thing as magic) episode 1: the new vanguards akira narrating: over the years trading card games have grown to mass appeal and have become part of our daily lives! but one such game has touched the world and its people......cardfight vanguard. i never knew a game could change my life forever (the screen lights up and it cuts to the paw patrol world) penelope:(sleeping) zzzzzzzz (the pups come in with rosie to) chase: (in a hushed voice) on three. one two three pups and rosie:(yell) supries! penelope:(wakes with a start) woah! huh guys? rosie? what are you doing here pups and rosie: happy aniversary penelope: aniversary? skye: of when you first joined the paw patrol! penelope: oh guys you shouldnt have! rocky: oh and also gl6 said a letter came for you, from a fan penelope: oh a fan huh? (she gets the letter from rocky and reads it) penelope: (reading) 'dear penelope im a huge fan of you and i wish you were real. you inspired me to become a vet and do so many good things' awwwwwwww (reads more) 'but right now im going through some tough times. at times like this i wish you were here with me but i know you dont exist..........but a guy can dream cant he? thank you for being you. yours truly akira tsubasa' rubble: (teary eyed) thats so sad lilac: all he wants to do is meet his hero penelope: yeah....... marshall: hey why not use your powers and visit him penelope: i-i dont know it could be dangerous.........(gets an idea) but maybe he can still meet me! follow me guys! (they all head inside) penelope: ( approaches the tv. she then thinks about finding akira. she then touches the tv and it goes static but it then shows akira's bedroom) penelope: i think this is it guys (they all gather around) (penelope then notices a poem on the table) penelope: huh? (she zooms in on the paper and reads it) penelope:(reading) 'to my idol penelope, happy aniversary' awwwwwwww he knew to! he must really love our show to know about that rosie: go on and read it! penelope: ok (reads it outloud) 'a true hero, by akira tsubasa' ' a pup so dear she has touched my heart but i know our worlds are far apart she touched my soul even from there because her soul is filled with love and care all my life i felt like a zero but she gave me new strength, my true hero' all: awwwwwwww penelope: (gets teary eyed) t-that is the sweetest poem i ever read! skye: u need some time alone? penelope: y-yes please (they all exit excpt penelope) penelope: oh akira...........i promise you will see me soon (scene changer: penelope's badge) akira: (almost in tears) ill never see her (he enters his room) i wish.......oh how i wish.......she was real and all the magic to! (all of a sudden light fills the room) penelope: (watching from the otherside) whats going on?! (the glow enters the lookout tv room and she is taken in by the light) akira: (in a weird space in spacetime) where am i? ????: picture it......and stride to a new level (akira turns around to see a mysterious unknown ogre) akira:n-no way......... (the glow subsides and he is back in his room but he is holding a vanguard deck) Akira: (looks confused) w-what was that? (He looks at the deck he is holding and looks through it) (gasp) this deck.......these aren't my old spike brothers units. These r brand new from the g line. (He stops at one card) the Unit from my vision! (Reads it) Exceptional expertise, Rising Nova (Scene changer: Penelope's badge) (Penelope is on the floor passed out) Ryder:(sees Penelope and rushes to her) Penelope? Wake up! Penelope: (wakes up) woah! What happened?! (She looks at the tv and gasps as before her is a real portal) Penelope: a-a portal! Ryder: (to Penelope) Did u do that? Penelope: I-I don't know (she touches it and it flashes) (Her mind flashes into different scenes in the future. All of them have a boy in em.....and they also have another thing in common. The game......) Penelope: cardfight.........vanguard Ryder: what? Penelope: Ryder plz understand what I'm about to do Ryder: Penelope? What do u me- (She runs to the portal) Ryder: Penelope! (She jumps in and disappears) Ryder: oh Penelope where did u go?! Rubble: (runs in) is Penelope in trouble?! (He steps on the tv remote and turns off the tv this closing the portal) Ryder: what just happened?! Rubble: that's what I was gonna ask (Eyecatch 1:Akira and Rising) (Eyecatch 2:Penelope and an unknown angel) (The scene opens at the card shop and they are examining the deck) Rai: wait this came out of light?! Lucas: if getting rare cards was that easy I would have tried to figure it out a long time ago Akira: but the biggest part was this (shows them Rising) Rai: no way! Lucas: Rising Nova?! Akira: we gotta figure this out no matter what! Both: right (just then akira's phone rang) Akira: (answers it) hello mom....... Mrs. Tsubasa: I'm sorry honey I need u home. Your father just left and I want u to be home before dark Akira: (sighs) very well.....bye (hangs up) (sadly) gotta go...... Rai: ok bye Lucas: see ya (Akira takes his new deck and runs out looking sad) Akira: (thinks: not again.....it's not fair I'm always left alone, I just want someone to be with me) (Scene changer: Spike Brothers clan symbol) Penelope: well I'm here. Now to find him (All of a sudden at the front door Akira bursts in) Penelope: uh oh (hides under the bed) (Akira walks in and lays on his bed sad) Akira: daddy........(he then cries a bit) it's not fair I'm always alone. Between my mom and work and my dad being overseas on business.......(his crying gets worse) Penelope: (gasps) Akira: (hears her) huh? Is someone there? Penelope: (comes out of the bed shyly) um hi Akira: (screams) h-how are u talking, how did u get In my room and who are you?! Penelope: calm down calm down (she puts her paw on his shoulder) I'm Penelope Akira: p-Penelope?! Like from......the paw patrol?! Penelope: yes Akira. (She then explains her power and how she knows him) Akira: w-wow.......u-u really are.....special (looks down sad) Penelope: listen I know it's hard, your family being away. For the longest time I was away from my family for the longest time. But it didn't last forever Me: yeah........(still looks sad) but s-still.....there is something I wanna tell u but.......I can't because you will hate me afterwards.... Penelope: Akira I would never hate my biggest fan. Go on I'm all ears (she sits on his leg) Akira: well.......I'm jealous of u......your powers, your skills, your popularity Penelope: is that all? Akira I wouldn't hate u because of that. Between you and me I've dealt with it before. In pups and the littlest pet shop. But you aren't acting mean like that, you don't let jealousy make you hurt people. It shows you are strong inside Akira: it does? Penelope: yup. (She hugs him) and your very creative. I read your anniversary poem for me Akira: w-well w-what did u think Penelope: I loved every word of it (Akira lit up with joy. The compliments of his hero making him happier than he ever was) Akira: (hugs Penelope) oh thank u Penelope I knew you would love it! Penelope: your welcome (she hugs back) (She smiles with her tail wagging fast.she then noticed the vanguard deck as she looked over his shoulder) Penelope: (points to the deck) hey what's that? Akira: (looks over to where she is pointing) that's my vanguard deck Penelope: vanguard huh? I've heard of cardfight vanguard before. Can u show me the game? Akira: I'd love to Penelope: thnx Akira (thinks: it's Time to find out what our destinies have in store for us through this game.......cardfight vanguard, what secrets does it hide) (To be continued) The cray saga ed 1: arc of smiles (the yugioh arc v ed 3) http://youtu.be/jQh9AkXNpRc Penelope: Akira you have to show me this game there is something big happening and we have to stop it Akira: maybe it has something to do with me and Rising. Penelope: Rising? Akira: you'll see Akira: next time: "knights of generation" Penelope: vanguard. Let's discover it's mysteries together Category:Crossovers Category:Crossover series Category:Fanon Category:Fanon Stories Category:Vanguard crossovers